


April Fools' Fluff

by xYoSa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Ice Cream, M/M, cute pranks, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYoSa/pseuds/xYoSa
Summary: Tony and Bruce have been seeing each other for a few months. On their first April Fools' Day as a couple, Bruce isn't expecting anything out of the ordinary.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	April Fools' Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first science bros works I've ever written. It's been sitting in my docs since 2018 and was originally supposed to be one small part of a larger fic, but I'm just not sure when I'm going to finish that fic. So enjoy this small drabble and I hope to publish the rest eventually!

It’s April first, and as usual, Bruce is up earlier than Tony. But this morning, Tony enters the kitchen only minutes after Bruce, fully dressed and adjusting the… _Spider-Man novelty tie_ around his neck?

“What’s with the tie?” Bruce asks with a perplexed smile.

“Oh. Peter’s idea of an April Fool’s prank. He hid all my other ties and left me this one.” He picks up the end of it in his hand and admires it. “But joke’s on him. Red is my favorite color. Plus it brings out my eyes." He holds it up beside his face to demonstrate. "Hey, grab me a glass of water there, will ya?” he adds.

Bruce grabs a glass from the cupboard and turns to fill it at the sink. But when he turns on the faucet, the side spray nozzle activates instead, completely drenching the front of his shirt.

“Argh!” he yells, hitting the faucet handle to turn it off. That’s when he notices the elastic wrapped around the spray nozzle, squeezing the handle into the on position.

“Haha, yes!” shouts Tony behind him. Bruce turns around to see Tony’s fists raised in triumph. “Taken down by the oldest April Fool’s prank in the book. Really, Bruciebear, I did not think you were going to fall for that…”

He trails off when he meets Bruce’s eye. Bruce isn’t laughing, he’s just looking at Tony in disbelief. Because he really can’t believe it. Tony just played a prank on him. A prank designed to _startle_ him in the middle of this definitely-unreinforced kitchen. And he wasn’t terrified, like literally everyone else is, of triggering a surprise appearance by the Other Guy. The idea didn't even occur to him. Tony really, truly, is not afraid of Bruce. He was just doing the regular thing that couples do on April Fools': annoy one another with juvenile pranks.

No one who knows about Bruce’s alter ego has ever treated him so… _normally_ before.

His eyes go misty. He’s never loved Tony more than he does in this moment.

Tony looks uncomfortable. “Oh. I’m sorry. I was just having some fun. I didn’t think—”

He’s interrupted when Bruce steps forward and wraps him in a hug.

Tony returns the hug, still confused. “What’s this? You okay? I didn’t mean anything by it, Bruciebear.”

“No no, it’s not that,” Bruce manages to say. “I just…thought you’d be too afraid to do anything to startle or annoy me today. Thank you.”

“Oh,” Tony says, understanding. “You’re welcome, I guess?” They share a little laugh at that. “And y'know, anytime you want me to spray you with cold water, you just say the word. I’d be happy to. Or any pranks, really. Black paint on your microscope eyepiece, glue in your hair gel…I aim to please.”

They laugh again, and Bruce pulls back from the hug to give Tony a watery smile. Then they both look down at Tony’s shirt, which is now wet as well.

“Oops.”

Tony shrugs and smiles, then leans in to kiss Bruce. “You got a little revenge on me there. We’re even.”

“Actually,” Bruce begins, “I did set up a sort-of prank for you. But it’s pretty tame by comparison. I was so sure you wouldn’t risk doing anything to me that I didn’t want to do anything too evil to you. I might as well tell you.”

“You won’t get an argument from me," replies Tony. "I’m not going to insist that you prank me.”

“It’s dumb,” says Bruce, suddenly embarrassed.

“C’mon, let’s have it,” Tony presses.

“Alright. Open the freezer.”

Tony does, making a show out of opening it overly cautiously. But the inside looks the same as always except for the tub of Ben & Jerry’s Stark Raving Hazelnut ice cream sitting front and center.

“You got me a tub of my own ice cream flavor?”

“I know it’s your favorite,” says Bruce. “Go ahead. Open it.”

Tony does, again with a showy overabundance of caution. When he pries the lid off, he just stares at the contents for a moment before throwing his head back with laughter.

The tub is filled to the top with Hunka-Hulka Burnin’ Fudge ice cream.

Tony is laughing so hard now, leaning on the counter for support as his shoulders heave, that Bruce can’t help but join in.

As his laughter dies down, Tony wipes his eyes and goes to the drawer for two spoons. Still giggling, he hands one to Bruce. “Breakfast is served.”

They eat a few spoonfuls from the container, and Tony starts chuckling again.

“What?” asks Bruce.

“It’s just, you guys are oh for two on the pranks on me so far. The kid left me this tie which looks _fabulous_ on me, and you got me my favorite ice cream.”

Bruce tilts his head with a frown.

“Yeah…” continues Tony, deflating slightly. “I hate to admit this, but…Hunka-Hulka Burnin’ Fudge really is my favorite. I just couldn’t bring myself to admit it to you guys before.”

Bruce wrinkles his nose a little, hoping he won’t offend Tony, but considering he brought the subject up…

“Yeah, Stark Raving Hazelnut is a bit…”

“…Chalky.”

“Chalky, yeah, that’s the word.”

Tony eats another spoonful of Hunka-Hulka Burnin’ Fudge and then gives Bruce a sidelong look, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

“Don’t tell the wizard,” he mumbles.


End file.
